


Dief and Turtle's Christmas Off

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [16]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray finds the perfect gift for Fraser, there's just one problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Christmas Off

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Dec 24


End file.
